In general, a printed circuit board (PCB) is a component in which electric wirings are integrated to allow various devices to be populated therein or to be electrically connected to one another. Technological developments have led to an increase in production of PCBs having various forms and functions. Demand for such PCBs has been increasing with a growth of industries using the PCBs and relating to, for example, home appliances, communication devices, semiconductor equipment, industrial machinery, and electrical control of vehicles. In addition, PCB products are being transformed into a miniaturized, light-weight, and high value-added products, as electronic components become smaller and more sophisticated.
As electronic components become increasingly more sophisticated and perform more complex functions, they consume increasing amounts of power, and, as a result, correspondingly generate greater amounts of heat. The levels of generated heat are such that they are becoming a factor used by consumers to evaluate a degree of satisfaction with the electronic product, and affect consumer purchasing habits.
Conventionally, a multilayer PCB is manufactured by using a copper-clad laminate (CCL) as a base substrate, forming a circuit pattern on the CCL, and laminating a layer. The use of copper (Cu) as a material for the base substrate which providing excellent conductivity, also limits the ability to improve heat dissipation characteristics of the PCB. When multilayer PCBs are required in an application, the conventional method of manufacturing with coper (Cu) becomes limiting, because of the resulting heat generated by the multilayer PCB.